Murder Anyone?
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: So murder, love, and jsut about anything else you can imagine! Alright so 10 reviews and you get to find out who dies next!


**A/N Hey guys! So I just started this story, because I'm having writers block for Sometimes there isn't Time to Say Goodbye. And anyway… I don't own any thing, and I got the idea from Murder at Mclean's Mansion. And I'll Cover Angel and Collins owns idea for story, notes left behind, and video cameras. You should really read their story; it is so amazing and so inspiring! Okay so on with the story.**

Have you ever thought about death? Well some one on the Total Drama cast has. They thought it might be fun that while everyone was at a party to, you know, start killing every one off. One by one. But we'll get back to that later, now its time to start the show!

Every one was at Chris's house for about an hour or so, and things started to get really crazy when Chris left to go to his 'friends' house. Every one was having a good time and drinking, partying, having sex, you know same old same old for any party filled with a bunch of teenagers with out any adult there. That is if you even considered Chris an adult.

But things started to get a little hazy when Eva had been gone for a long time.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS COME HERE! LIKE NOW!" Every one heard Courtney scream from up stairs.

"Court what is it?" Duncan asked because he was the first one there.

"Eva she… she's… dead." Courtney said into Duncan's chest crying from the sight she had just seen.

"Okay, okay. Guys, I know that you may think that this is funny, but I don't have a sick mind like all of you and I know that it's a joke." Said Noah in his very sarcastic voice.

"Noah! There is someone dead! Why would we joke about this?" Yelled Trent.

"Trent, calm down." Gwen reassured her boyfriend.

"Hey Connie… did you write this?" Said Lindsay as she walked over to a table and picked up a note.

"No, Lindsay, I don't write notes right after I find a dead body. But read it, I didn't see it before. No, no, no, let me read it." Courtney said taking the note from the blonde. She knew that Lindsay could never manage to read a note, or even a picture book for that matter.

_Congratulations! You have survived round one of my little _game_. Now then, you should all be wondering who would do such a thing. Well look around, because I'm right here. But you'll never figure it out, you're all to dumb for that. And Courtney thanks for finding Eva before she started to smell._

"Holy crap." Said Cody as he processed what he had just heard.

"Guys we just all need to go down stairs and think things through." Said Sierra as calmly as she could.

"I'll beat you guys there!" Said Lindsay as she raced down the stairs.

After they all had arrived down stairs they were shocked to see Lindsay lying on the couch… with a large gash in her forehead.

"Lindsay! Oh no! What happened to you?" Tyler screamed as he ran over to his now dead girl friend.

"How could this have happened? We all arrived down stairs at the exact same time." Said Alejandro as he was pacing around the room. While he was pacing he stumbled upon another note.

_Well, well, well. I'm a tricky one aren't I? Poor Tyler, I'm sure he never saw this coming. I'm sure most of you never saw this coming. But I did! Because I'm just that devious. Figure out who I am yet? No? Well you better hurry up… or you could be next._

"Okay, guys, I'm getting seriously spooked." Said Beth as she was sitting on the ground rocking back and fourth sucking her thumb.

"Izzy want revenge!" Screamed Izzy as she ran out of the room into who knows what hallway.

"Okay guys, this place is so big we're going to need to split into teams. And we're going to have to have our cell phones on. And no one call any one, all of our phones could be bugged. So let's split up and look for the murderer. I'll go with Bridgette." Says Geoff as he and Bridgette walk out of the room into one of many long hallways.

"I'll go with Katie!" Yelled Said as the pair ran into the kitchen to look for clues.

"I'll take Princess." Said Duncan as he and Courtney went into the library.

"Well, Heather, would you like to join me on my journey into the unknown?" Asked Alejandro.

"Why yes, yes I would." Said Heather taking his hand and running into a hallway.

"Let's get out of here before I explode." Said Gwen, specifically to Trent, and the two walked away.

"Well boy since you're all alone now, want to come with to check out the up stairs?" Asked LeShawna. She knew that Tyler would be feeling sad and would need some one to talk to after just losing Lindsay.

So the rest of the pairs go as followed.

Beth and Harold

Cody and Noah

Ezekiel and Justin

Owen and DJ.

**(Duncan and Courtney)**

It was really quiet as Duncan and Courtney were checking numerous rooms to try and find something. Anything for that matter. And Courtney decided to break the silence.

"This library is pretty big." Courtney said trying to get Duncan to say something.

"Yeah, it really is."

"So, Duncan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you kiss Gwen? I mean when you were already going out with me."

"Because I love her, and if she loved me then, well, I don't know where I would be." Duncan said sort of gazing into the distance with a smile on his face.

"So I am your second choice? Is that how it works in your little mind? If one girl won't take you then you just move down the list? Well let me tell you something Duncan, Courtney is no one's second choice!" Courtney practically screamed and she ran out of the room, into the house, alone, with a killer on the loose.

"Shot." Is all Duncan could say as he went to go find Courtney in this huge house.

It was about a half an hour that Courtney had been wondering around by herself when she heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

Once every one had arrived down stairs they all came to see that Sadie had been stabbed numerous times in the heart.

"Oh Sadie! Sadie, who did this to you? Sadie, say something!" Whimpered Katie as she knelt over Sadie's dead body.

"It'll be okay Katie." Said Owen as he was rubbing her back.

"No! No it won't some one in this room killed my best friend!" She yelled back at him and swiping his hand away in the process.

"Okay guys, just do the rational thing. Look for a note." Said DJ trying to calm everyone down.

"How do you know that there is a note? Unless, you wrote it!" Accused Geoff.

"Geoff, there has been notes left at everyone else's bodies. Why wouldn't there be one here?" Asked Noah.

"There it is!" Said Heather as she ran over to the note.

_Well done! You've made it this far, but only I know who will make it farther. So I hope you realize that splitting up wasn't your smartest idea. But even if you all stay in a group I will still get my next victim. And you can count on that. So good luck in my little game._

"Now what? Who ever it is already knows who their next victim is and I don't see why we can't just act like normal people in all of this. If we spilt up and tell each other who disappears then we know who the killer is." Stated Courtney acting like she was the smartest person ever.

"Smooth move, Courtney! The killer is one of us! Now he'll know not to leave anyone!" Yelled Heather, trying to out smart Courtney.

"Fine. Then I guess we're all staying in a group." She said and started heading for the door. "Anyone coming?" She asked and everyone then followed.

While they were all in the main hall the lights flickered and when they came back on they could see that Beth had been killed by a slit through her neck, and killed her instantly. With it they found a note.

"Okay how could there possibly be a note? The lights were off for six maybe seven seconds." Bridgette stated as she picked up the note to start reading it.

_You guys actually thought staying a group would keep me from killing? Please, I could kill any of you with the others watching and you still not see a thing; you might find that out later though. So I'm done killing for the night. I need some sleep to you know? Oh and don't take shifts to stay awake to make sure I don't kill while everyone else is asleep, because you just might end up putting me on the job and give me full custody over the house. Oh and don't try to leave, I have eyes… everywhere. So nighty- night! Oh and don't let the bed bugs… kill!_


End file.
